Lt. Col. Terada
Lieutenant Colonel Toshiyuki Terada is the go to military commander for Minister Ishimura and head of his wet-works team the Iron Soldiers in the game Shadow Hearts: Covenant. Role Lt. Col Terada is head of the Iron Soldiers secret special force of Minister Ishimura the shadow ruler of Japan. The Iron Soliders are encountered shortly after the games shift from Europe to Japan. Blanca the wolf encounters Terada's Iron Soldiers attempting to kidnap a girl and her father while the rest of the party is recovering nearby from their long trip. Blanca helps the father's bodyguard fight off the Iron Soldiers and the three introduced themselves as Naniwa Kawashima, Yoshiko Kawashima and Kurando, thanking the miraculous wolf for his help. The party tracks down Blanca who had followed the Kawashima's and Kurando to their home to keep an eye on them. As Yuri and friends approached the Yokohama residence a car pulled up before anyone could react and a few Iron Soldiers grabbed Yoshiko and drove off. Naniwa told Yuri and his friends that the Iron Soldiers were working for the Minister of Foreign Affairs, a political rival of his who he opposed back when he was in politics and that they had been harassing them for some time since he lost power. Yoshiko was taken to Lt. Col Terada who was waiting on the battleship Mikasa ready to take off for the capital. Terada was told by the Minister to kidnap Yoshiko for two main reasons, the first was a simply to hold over Kawashima's head to assure he would no longer make problems for Ishimura, the second was for political pull; Prior to her adoption by Naniwa, Yoshiko was the last surviving heir to the illustrious Qing Dynasty which meant she would make a powerful figurehead for Ishimura if she could be properly conditioned. Thanks to Blanca's speed and since of smell the party was able to track the Iron Soldiers down to the Mikasa. The ship had been delayed despite Terada's fervent wishes to a leave immediately once they had Yoshiko because of the ship's Captain, Torazo Kanda, who while loyal to his country did not like getting pulled into Terada's shady business or having his boat seized by the state. The delay gave Yuri, Kurando and the others a chance to get onto the ship before departure and they quickly made their way to the lower levels where they encountered Terada himself guarding Yoshiko. The party fought and defeated Terada and his men but shortly after releasing Yoshiko the party was surrounded by Kaneda and his men, who placed them under arrest. After some intense interrogation the party was released by Kaneda though, thanks to some favors by Naniwa, passports granted by Anastasia's father the Tsar and Kaneda's general dislike of getting commandeered by Terada, was happy to let Yuri and friends free once the basic legalities were observed. Terada is seen again close to the end of the game when the Minister's right-hand man, Masaji Kato, went rogue and in his departure from Ishimura's service gave Yuri the location of Ishimura's base of operations. Yuri and Kato had both wanted Ishimura to pay for the manipulation of his country, illegal activities and the murder of Lieutenant Colonel Yoshiko Kawashima, Naniwa's biological daughter and Yuri and Kato's friend. Terada and his elite team, the Titanium Soldiers, were guarding Ishimura's residence. Though Yuri offered Terada and his men a chance to run and said all he wanted was Ishimura, Terada refused. After fighting Yuri himself and losing, Terada attacked with his secret weapon the Mecha Lord, a giant robot. The Mecha Lord was defeated and Terada and his men fell silent from their injuries allowing Yuri to move passed them to exact vengeance on Minister Ishimura. Category:Shadow Hearts Villains Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Hegemony Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Lawful Evil